


Nap is for You & Me

by proot



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Smut, lmao ney, small tiny fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 20:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11494017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proot/pseuds/proot
Summary: Cris just wanted to nap with his man, but Ney disturbs their peace.





	Nap is for You & Me

Cris was never the type to take naps during the day, but then he met Leo and naps became a regular occurrence. Cris won’t lie (and admit to Leo) that the naps helped his mood and helped him relax, especially when he woke up with his boyfriend in his arms. Except today, today is different. Cris woke up to Leo talking to someone.

 

“Accidentally? Ney, how do you accidentally suck dick?” Leo’s voice sounds tired, and he looks grumpy. Cris groans, once Leo’s naps were disturbed, Leo remains in a shitty mood for the rest of the day. It becomes worse when Ney is involved; Leo is then a tired, grumpy, and protective asshole.

 

There was some chatter in the background, and Leo speaks up. “So let me get this straight. His dick was somehow out, you tripped with your mouth open, and then with some miracle it just happened to land perfectly in your mouth, NO TEETH, and instead of getting it out of your mouth and apologizing, you thought ‘Hey, lemme suck his dick?’, and proceed to accidentally give him head.”

 

Uh-oh, Leo sounds aggravated, and the only time he talks that much, is either he’s very passionate about something, or he’s incredibly pissed off, and goes into a lengthy argument (because he never gives up unless he wins). Cris doesn’t want to deal with this, not at all. He just wants some time with his boyfriend, and not worry about others.

 

“Look, Ney. Maybe ask Rafa, he’ll know.” He’s about to hang up the phone, when there’s yelling from the other line. “Fine. Cris, Ney wants to speak with you.”

 

“No.”

 

“Cris, I swear to God.” And a phone smacks to his face.

 

Still lying in bed, he picks up the phone, and presses it to his ear. “What?”

 

“Can you give me James’ number?” is the first thing the Brazilian said to him.

 

“Why?”

 

“He sucked his dick.” Leo answers, readying himself for a nap, even though it’s a little late.

 

“Fuck no, I’m not handling this mess. Ask Marcelo.” Cris hangs up, and sets the phone aside. He cuddles up to Leo, “Is Mr. grumpy-pants ok?”

 

“I want sleep.” Leo mumbles. He chuckles at that, finding him so cute.

 

“I love you.” Cris gives a small kiss on his forehead. No reply comes, Leo begins to snore, and Cris puts in his earplugs.

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know for mistakes, or if you enjoyed it!


End file.
